


Fantastic Couples and Where to Find Them

by MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Series: Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them (: [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, newtina, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: Newt loves Tina.Tina Loves Newt.Narrator loves Newtina.Narrator likes to meddle.A little glimpse into the lives of Newt and Tina, as they experience love.Newt, the shy, gangly, awkward hufflepuff didn't think that he would ever get a girl like Tina. Ever.  Sweet Merlin, that witch made him weak at the knees.Tina wasn't sure what she had done to deserve Newt, and she still isn't quite sure how the career-driven girl ended up with such a catch.  Mercy Lewis, Newt made her into a giggling teenager sometimes.This time: Newt asks Tina to go somewhere special with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt panted, slightly out of breath. He stepped off of the boat and into the customs line, his breath creating clouds in the air. He approached a muggle, the same one who asked to see his case the last time, and smiled. "How'd you do, Lewis?" He asked.

The man smiled. "Excellent, Mr.Scamander." He said, and ushered him through.

Newt was no stranger to New York, after his constant visits here. The last time he was here, about three months ago, he came to give a signed book to a particular, ahem..witch. The thought of tough Tina Goldstein made him blush.

He twisted and maneuvered his way through traffic and through the busy streets. He managed to reach the front of the familiar door around noon, and paused to catch his breath before raising his hand and was about to knock when-

Queenie swung the door open, her face lit up in a brilliant smile. "Newt!" She exclaimed. She stepped forward and opened her arms for a hug. The gesture was not meant for him to step forward, but she was asking permission for her to hug him. He nodded, imperceptibly, but she caught the thought in his head and hugged him anyway.

"How's Tina? And Jacob?" Newt asked. Queenie smiled.

"Aw, honey you know your Tina is all fine! That girl is doing some serious work at MACUSA! She'll be here in a few minutes! And Jacob's down in the bakery! Now you go and freshen up until your witch comes!" Queenie said talking a mile a minute, and pushed him towards the room where he and Jacob had bunked during his first stay here. It wasn't a minute later until he realized that she had locked him in the room. Queenie was up to something, but what?

* * *

 

Tina hated people. Really, she did. Everytime wizards saved Non-Majs from impending doom, they always found a way to get right back to it. Aside from that, she had a real task of getting the real Percival Graves back to work. Luckily, with Newt's help, she was reinstated as an Auror.

Newt.

The name that she had not uttered for 3 months had brought a sudden rush of heat to her cheeks, causing her to stop in her tracks.

Damn him. Now that she had thought of him, she couldn't even walk in one direction. She apparated, right to her doorstep. Queenie swung the door open, her face aglow more than usual.

"Dear sister, what are you up to?" Tina asked suspiciously.

"Why, sister, how could you ever think that I was up to something?" Queenie asked.

"Because you have a look on your face that means that you are up to something!" Tina replied.

"Oh you are imagining things, and go and freshen up!" Queenie said, pushing her towards the back of the apartment. Tina stumbled into the room where they usually kept guests, but for these past years, it had only been home to Newt and Jacob.

She wondered why she was here, and why the door was locked, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hullo, Ms.Goldstein."

She spun around and saw the man who had been in her dreams, every day since he left.

"Newt!" She said! She spun around in a frenzy, not sure to rush him or to question Queenie for her reason for locking them both in here. Her decision was soon made. Newt came up and wrapped her in a hug, all the while shouting "Alright Queenie, what's the reason for this?"

Queenie let out a giggle. "It's been way too long since you two saw each other, and you two are not getting out until I'm back from the bakery with Jacob. This is the time to spill secrets!" She said, leaving the apartment.

Tina looked at Newt and they both sat across from each other.

"Shall we do this in you spill, I spill sort of way?" Newt asked in that oh-so-delectable accent of his.

 

* * *

 

Tina was sitting right across from him, and he could almost taste the unique scent that she wore, something like....raspberries.

"Sure," She said.

"Okay, well, erm....I like to work with dangerous animals because they give me an element of heroism, and it could compare to what my brother is done. Then I realized, I actually loved these animals."

"I can tell!" She said, grinning, a grin that made his own face light up. "Okay, so I joined MACUSA because I was really bored and I didn't want the old witch housewife thing. Also, I'm quite plain, so that means that I will never be married, and the least I could do I try to support Queenie." She said, fixing her gaze on something that was on the ground, not quite meeting her eyes.

Huh. Usually, it was he who had trouble with eye contact. Feeling bold, he reached across, and grasped her wrist and tugged her to him. "We were too far away for this," He said after being questioned with her inquisitive smile. "And for the record, you are not plain, you are extraordinary."

His turn. "Erm..okay, I resent my family for not appreciating me, not to mention the fact that I simply hate them." He said. "Except for one person. I used to have a sister named Calliope, and she was the only one who stood up for me. Then, she fell in love, and suddenly forgot about me." He said, blinking very fast. A small hand slipped into his and gave a gentle squeeze.

Her turn. "I used to resent Queenie when we were teenagers, she was the beautiful one, and she had gentleman callers everywhere she went. When she introduced me as her sister, most people didn't even think that we had a single ounce of being related." She said.

* * *

 

And so the night went, both of them spilling secrets.

At some point, Tina curled up to Newt, and began sleeping. When he tried to carry her to a bed, she clutched his overcoat and said, "Nooo...stay...warm...safe...with...you..." And so he conceded. He sat down in a comfortable position, and she reclaimed her place in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He too, fell asleep, Tina's head tucked under his chin. He may or may not have snuck a few kisses on Tina's hair.

Later that night, Queenie unlocked the door, and couldn't help but let out a quiet "Awww" at the sight of them together.

 


	2. Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Kiss. Also a surprise for Queenie and Jacob

Tina was out in the office, as usual. Her desk was swamped with paperwork, and everyone in MACUSA seemed to be talking about her. Twice she heard, “She’s with Scamander,” and once, she even heard a witch say, “I wonder what it is about those magi zoologists…”

Usually, she would be extremely focused on her work, but these comments made it impossible. She wanted to grin like a teenager and say: Really? Do you think he likes me?

Mercy Lewis, what had gotten into her? Even Queenie picked up that something was different. Not that Queenie wasn’t attentive, but ever since Jacob had “miraculously” gotten his memory back, her dear sister wasn’t paying attention to her. Which was good, and also meant that Queenie would spend less time hearing the disastrous thoughts in her head. 

Of course, the thoughts in her head were mainly focused on a certain magi zoologist….

The thought of her sleeping on him was too much to bear. Unlike her sister, Tina was extremely insecure. She’s pretty sure that there was a bit of drool on his shirt from where her mouth was. The heat that rose to her cheeks was unexpected. She did like the closeness that they shared for the past few days. She would never admit it, but she did love Queenie for making Newt spill about his mysterious past. 

Shaking her head to clear all of these thoughts, she set back to work, trying to make the large paperwork stack diminish. 

After a few hour of working, she finally finished. She apparated home, and wasn’t surprised to see Queenie, Jacob, and Newt all looking fancy and ready to go out.

Her sister, the drama queen sighed. “Where have you been Teenie? It’s getting late, and I don’t want to miss date night!” She said, looking gorgeous in a peach silk dress.

“Sorry, the paperwork consumed my time.” Tina said before ducking into her room and changing her practical pantsuit to a dress. 

“No worries, Tina, Queenie here is just being a tad over dramatic!” Jacob said. 

Newt glanced at her, his mouth dropping open at the sight of her in her dress before hastily composing himself and extending a hand to her. “Shall we?” He asked.

Tina placed her hand in his. “We shall!” The two pairs apparated to a fancy place. Tina sat next to Newt, her hand still in his. 

As Queenie ordered food and drinks for the four of them, Jacob, Tina, and Newt all exchanged looks of varying excitement about what was going to happen, unbeknownst to Queenie. As Jacob knelt down on the cold floor of the restaurant and proposed to Queenie, Tina glanced down at her and Newt’s hands, still interlocked, and Newt’s thumb rubbing circles absentmindedly on Tina’s hand. Newt followed her gaze down to their hands, where he drew away. Tina, knowing that Newt was uncomfortable in being so lax in a relationship, grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers together. His wide eyes met hers, and she smiled reassuringly. Meanwhile Queenie and Jacob were wonderstruck by the ring.

The dinner flew by fast, and as not to disturb the happy couple, Newt and Tina decided to walk the way to the apartment. Their hands were still interlaced and Newt was talking animatedly about adventured he and his demiguise, Dougal, had gotten to. 

“When can I go back in the case?” Tina asked eagerly.

“Eager, are we?” Newt asked.

“Well, its sort of like a Mum being away from her children. The children can’t really be too happy, and the Mum is in a state of despair.” Tina said.

Newt looked at her in wonder. “You really think of them as children?” He asked.

“Well, of course!” Tina said. 

He looked at her with pride in his eyes, then spun her around, dipped her, and before she knew what was happening, he kissed her. 

His mouth was like a fire, awakening senses that she didn’t even know existed. In the cold setting, his mouth was a firm and warm pressure. She kissed back with a fervor she didn’t know she had. His strong arms reached up and stroked her hair as her arms locked around him. Their mouths melded together, almost forever, until they broke apart, gasping for breath, both their foreheads leaning up against each other. And without a word, Newt hooked Tina’s arm through his and they continued merrily on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Heart so that I can get some inspiration for the next chapter!! Thanks so much for the hearts last time!


	3. Pickett's Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is a Mom. Newt is a Dad.  
> Which makes them (cough)Married(cough)

Newt was waiting for her, a shy smile on his face, as he stood apart from all of the other MACUSA wizards and witches. She rushed towards him, beaming.

“Newt!” She said, smiling.

“I bet you didn’t expect me to early, did ya?” He asked her.

Her smile turned into a shy one. “I didn’t expect that you were going to take me out to lunch.”

He made eye contact with her for a heartbeat before looking down. “What else was I going to do? We are friends, ya know.”

Friends. Of course. He really didn’t think of her as more than a friend. He probably was drunk that night that he kissed her too, come to think about it, he did have many drinks that night.  
  
“So where are we off to?” She asked, trying to keep a smile on her face and not make a fuss of their day.

“The case. You said that it had been a long time, so I have lunch there, and all the children have been asking for their mum.” He said, taking her hand and guiding her to the apartment.

Mercy Lewis, what was wrong with him? Couldn’t he give her a straight answer? She could barely think, the warmth of Newt’s hand was hypnotizing.

* * *

 

Newt led Tina down the case, and handed her a sandwich. “Eat,” He said, knowing that the witch could sometimes forget about important things like food when working. She took it, and began munching on it immediately.

“Newt! This is good!” She said.

“Ah, about that…Queenie helped me out a bit.” He said, busying himself in getting food for the creatures. A steady but small hand reached out and grabbed him.

“Newt. Thank you, this is wonderful,” she said, her brown eyes meeting his.

As soon as Tina finished, he took her to the various parts of the cage. “Dougal has been clamoring for you!” He said, as the demiguise crept towards them. Tina made a cooing noise, then picked Dougal up and rested him on her hip. She then walked around and said hello to all the other creatures, Newt looking on proudly.

Merlin’s beard, she was just so amazing. The way she handled the Occamy was just brilliant. Not to mention, the niffler seemed to be quite taken with her, and was her personal scarf. it was later found out that he seemed quite taken by necklace that she wore. It didn’t matter. Tina was kind, and when she got the necklace back, gave the niffler a few coins from her purse, which he was content with. Frank also seemed pleased to see her, and the thunderbird and Tina spent a few minutes cuddling. Newt made his rounds, giving feed to the Mooncalves, and even checking up on the Bowtruckles.

Speaking about Bowtruckles, he reached into his front pocket of the overcoat brought out Pickett. The little green creature was still mad at him, and he decided to try to have another go at consoling him.

“Now Pickett, you know that I would never give you up, right?” He asked. The green creature did not reply, but instead crossed his arms and looked away.

* * *

  
Tina did not know what was going on, but after making her way through the Fwoopers, she saw Newt talking to something in his hand, almost as if he was…consoling it?

She walked over and saw him trying to console Pickett, the little Bowtruckle that he had almost lost. Seeing that it was getting nowhere, she decided to step in.

“Now, Pickett, you know that Mom had important work right? And Dad was simple trying to help! Don’t worry sweetie, he loves you.” She said, wrapping an arm around Newt.

Pickett seemed to ponder this for a few moments then nodded, and returned to his position in Newt’s pocket.

“Erm…thank you for that.” Newt said, looking relieved.

“Looks like Mum is better with the kids rather than Dad!” She said in a teasing manner.

He looked up at her. “Mum is the best.”

_Mercy Lewis!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome!


	4. Dresses and Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina have to go dress fitting for the upcoming wedding. That is Queenie and Jacob's. Not theirs.

Tina stared at the empty apartment that was in front of her. She sighed internally. She did love her sister, dearly, but sometimes coming to an empty apartment was a disheartening sight. A thought suddenly struck her as she realized that Queenie had moved in with Jacob a week ago. The wedding was coming up in a few days. She sighed again, this time out loud. She hated feeling like the third wheel on their dates, to be honest, she wasn’t even sure why Queenie invited her. She didn’t even have a date for the wedding, for crying out loud. For a second, she considered not even going. The thought was silly, Tina was Queenie’s only remaining family, she had to be there.

A quiet rapping on the door startled her out of her thoughts. She spun around and opened it.

“Newt?” She asked, amazed that he was there.

“Hullo, Ms.Goldstein, Queenie invited me for the wedding, and asked me to stay in your apartment” He said. “That is, if that’s not a hassle,” He said in a rush, looking at the amazed expression on her face.

“Don’t be silly, Newt, it isn’t a hassle!” She said, opening the door wider so he could step in, and closing the door as soon as he did. “Queenie didn’t tell me that you were coming, would you like something to eat?” She asked, trying to be hostess-like, and failing.

Newt grinned internally at the sight of Tina trying to be the perfect hostess. “Just some tea would be fine.” He said.

She conjured up tea and cookies, and as soon as he took a sip, he had to fight all of his muscles not to wince. He took a bit out of a cookie, and nearly died, the vile treat was simply flour. He forced him to smile, and used a charm to appear as if he had eaten and drank everything when her back was turned.

“I’m still reading,” Tina said embarrassed when he noticed the familiar cover of his book, with a single red bookmark sticking close to the end.

“How is it?” He asked hesitantly. He didn’t want to seem like he was fishing for compliments, but Tina didn’t seem to mind.

“Oh it’s brilliant! It’s like I’m actually in the case, but through a book!” She said with unmeasured delight.

“Er…Glad you liked it. So, have you prepared for the wedding then?” He asked her.

“No, I haven’t. I have just been meaning to go down to the bridal shop and actually try on a dress instead of making one.” She said exhaustedly.

“I haven’t either, so what do you propose we go together and give each other critiques, and then we swing around Jacob’s bakery and pick the lovebirds up and go get dinner?” Newt asked.

“That sounds wonderful! Oh, you don’t know how much I’ve missed you! Going on Jacob and Queenie’s dates as a third person isn’t that great.” Tina said, pulling a coat on, and locking the door behind her. They walked down to the shop and glanced at each other. 

“Well, see you in a few minutes then, I suppose.” Newt said nervously.

“No laughing when I come out.” Tina said sternly.

“I promise,” Newt said in mock seriousness, causing Tina to giggle. They each went to the respective rooms and waited for the horrors of dressing that had befallen the Maid of Honor and Best Man.

* * *

  
Tina stepped into the dressing room and closed the door behind her. She looked at the midnight blue dress that hung on the door. It was a slim fitted dress, but covered her fully. The neckline was a bit of lace. Overall, the dress was very modest. She also silently thanked Queenie for having the color of the dress be her favorite color. Her favorite color used to be black, but after meeting a certain someone, it changed. She tried on the dress, and found that she looked okay.

She stepped out and her eyes widened when she saw Newt.

* * *

  
Newt wasn’t really known for cleaning up well, but he knew that Queenie would have chosen something that brought out his good side, something to impress a certain witch. It was simple enough, a straightforward suit, but the tie had been switched out for something more…Newt. The tie was his favorite shade of blue, the same midnight blue of his overcoat. He dressed quickly, and stepped outside, right on time. He saw Tina making her way towards him, dressed in his favorite color. His mouth went slack.

“Wow..erm..you look…great…I mean…wonderful…stunning!” Newt said, stuttering.

“Wha-oh, thanks, um…you look…I mean…wow!” Tina barely managed to get out.

“Let’s see how we look in the mirror together.” Newt said.

“Yeah, we are walking down the aisle together right?” Tina said, then reddening as she realized how those words sounded.

Newt, oblivious to her blush, smiled at her, and said, “I wouldn't have another witch by my side.”

Tina looked closely. “You did your tie wrong.” She said, and busied herself with fixing it. “Ah, bloody hell. I never manage to get it right.” He said, looking fondly down at her. Tina, in the midst of fixing it, looked up and caught his eye. “What?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He told her. He would just have to be content with admiring on her the side.

“I just realized something. We match. It’s based on my favorite color.” Tina said, finished up his tie. “Really? I thought your favorite color used to be black, but coincidentally, this color is my favorite too!” Newt said. Tina didn’t say anything but muttered a few words about her favorite color changing because of him. She spun around to go and change, but he caught her wrist and spun her back towards him, her body colliding into Newt’s chest. She let out a squeak on impact.

She spun around to go and change, but he caught her wrist and spun her back towards him, her body colliding into Newt’s chest. She let out a squeak on impact.

“What was that I heard? Something about a color change because of someone?” Newt asked, his manner light and playful.

Tina didn’t meet his eyes, but the rosy cheeks told him all.

Inspired by uncharacteristic boldness, Newt said, “I don’t know why you would think that I would laugh at you, standing over here in that stunning dress. Also, I’d like to think that the color is just me marking you as mine for the night. Also, I hope that you are the witch walking down the aisle, but next time, to me instead of with me.” He let her go, and went back to the room to change back.

Tina swayed slightly, before going and doing the same. And she would never admit it, but she wore a midnight blue ribbon on her wrist to permanently state that she was Newt’s.

Newt pretended not to notice, but really, he did. Also, he would never admit that he was the one to tie that particular ribbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!! Next time we will be looking at the wedding.


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding!   
> Newt meets a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shoutout to icy_rain499 and Wldwmn, they commented. You might find a little surprise this time, you two. Thank you so much.

Everything was in a rush. The wedding was tomorrow, and as the Maid of Honor, Tina was swamped with making sure that Queenie’s friends from MACUSA had gotten their dresses, making sure that her real boss, Percival Graves, got his robes done for his special seat as the efficient of the the wedding. Newt, his role as the Best Man, was only to make sure that Jacob didn’t run. Which everyone knew wasn’t going to happen. So, Newt’s primary job was to look at busy Tina and occasionally feed her.

Tina was now perusing the guest list, looking at the names with avid interest. She pointed out two with a look of incredulity on her face. “Newt? Who is this?” She asked, her voice squeaky.

He looked at the two names. “Ah, icy_rain499 and Wldwmn, they are two anonymous guests attending. I had to give them invites because they were huge fans of my book and among the first to read it,” He said calmly.

Tina looked wary. “I don’t have to protect you, do I?” She asked, the thought of overexcited fangirls being way too much for her day.

Newt grinned at her, the lopsided smile that she had come to love. “No, honey, you don’t have to worry. Though, I am totally digging your territorial side.” He said, and grinned even wider when he saw the red on her cheeks.

Tina playfully slapped on his arm. “No flirting. I have a wedding to organize.” She said, her fingers on her temples as the enormity of what she had to do overcame her.

Newt placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging, reassuring her. “Honey, the wedding is already organized. You are being silly. I’m sure everything is okay.” He said.

She smiled at him gratefully. If he wasn’t there, she’s sure that nothing would ever get done.

“Newt, I feel like I’m missing something…” Tina said, trying to figure out what.

Newt sat down next to her and began rattling things off.

“Dresses?”

“Done.”

“RSVP?”

“Everyone did it.”

“Kissed Newt?”

“Done. Oh Newt!”

“Okay okay, sorry. What about Jacob’s sleeping arrangements?”

“He’s going to be in the case.”

“Cake?”

“MERCY LEWIS!”

“What? Tina, did you forget to order the cake?” Newt asked anxiously.

“No, but I forgot to pick it up today!” Tina fretted.

Newt shrugged. “I’ll go pick it up. You make sure everything was okay.”

Tina smiled at him gratefully. “What would I do without you?” She asked, resuming her checking up.

Newt grinned as he slipped on his coat and opened the door. He wouldn’t be anywhere except by her side.

* * *

  
The wedding day finally was here, and Newt was grateful that Tina had gotten over all of her worrying a day before, he wasn’t sure if he could handle a worrying Tina and a pale Jacob all at once. He did his job as a great Best Man, and dropped Jacob at the altar. He waited at the entrance of the garden, waiting for his witch.

When Tina arrived, his breath got knocked out of him. He had already seen her in the dress, but the flowers in her hair and the sapphire stones hanging from her ears only added to the effect.

“Hello, Mr.Scamander,” She said, shyly.

“Hello, Ms.Goldstein, I must say, you look stunning.” He said.

“You clean up nice as well,” She said fixing his tie. And with that, they were down the aisle, meeting the other bridesmaids and groomsmen that we already there.

Queenie followed, looking great in a cream dress that flared out. Newt wished that he would have actually looked, but his eyes were on another girl who wore a very sensual blue dress.

* * *

  
Tina could have said that she was totally focused on the wedding, but that would be a lie. She was more occupied with Newt’s looks of love all in her direction. When Graves finally declared them Kowalskis, and Queenie and Jacob hurried to cut the cake. Newt caught up with her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Let’s go and thank the guests, shall we?” Newt asked, and she nodded, feeling too breathless to speak.

Newt and Tina made their way around, thanking everyone. Once or twice a few comments about how lovely they were together were made, and to Tina’s surprise Newt didn’t do anything against it, but simple avoided eye contact and smiled. After half an hour, Tina’s feet, being cramped in heels were aching, so Newt carried her to a chair and went to go get some flats for her. Coincidentally, she sat next to her boss.

“Hello, Ms.Goldstein.” Percival Graves said.

“Hello, Mr.Graves.” Tina said.

“That boy is good for you. Don’t let him go, alright?” Graves said in all seriousness, reminding Tina of a grumpy uncle.

Tina nodded.

“Then you better go save your man, he looks a bit flustered.” Graves said, nodding to where Newt and a beautiful young lady were in a confrontation position.

Tina walked towards them, feeling as if she knew the woman.

Newt seemed to relax when she arrived, her hand on his back drawing out his stress.  
  
“Ah, Tina, good, you are here. May I introduce to you Ms.Leta Lestrange, Ms.Lestrange, my companion, Ms.Goldstein.”

Ah. Leta.

“Hello, Ms.Lestrange. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Tina said, rather coldly.

Her smile said that she didn’t notice. “Ah, Ms.Goldstein, I was just telling Newt that if he wasn’t courting anyone, that I was available.” She said.

A fury sparked up in Tina. “Ah, I’m afraid you are too late. Newt here is quite taken, really.” She said, and tried to put her most sympathetic face on. Newt, at this time, had chosen to sink down and remove her heels, and slip flats on her. The simple gesture made her want to kiss newt really, really badly.

“Oh really? By whom?” Leta’s eyes now had a glint of steel in them.

“Why, wouldn’t it be a surprise, that woman would be me!” Tina said, just as Newt stood back up. She then took the time to lift Newt’s arm and snuggle into him.

Leta flushed a terrible red that made her not look so pretty. “Good day.” She said in a clipped tone and then hurried off.

Newt spun her to face him. “My savior,” He mumbled, before drawing her into a kiss.

“Come, Queenie will kill you if you didn’t dance with her. Never mind Queenie, I’m looking forward to a dance of my own.” Tina said, dragging Newt to where the bride and groom were having their first dance.

Newt played along. “As you say, so it shall be,though you shouldn’t complain when I step on you with my two left feet.” Tina laughed and they danced the night away.

* * *

 

That night, when Tina’s feet hurt way too much from all the dancing, Newt carried her, all the way to her room. He, being to lazy to even move, snuggled in beside her.

They were both awake when Newt asked, “May I court you, Ms.Goldstein?”

Tina snuggled into him and breathed the scent of him. “Yes.”

And so, they both slept, Tina’s pillow being Newt’s chest and Newt wrapping one arm around Tina protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen next? Second base? Leta's revenge? 
> 
> Comment and Heart!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


	6. I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina becomes sick. Newt takes care of her.

Newt apparatus into Tina’s flat, exhausted. He had just come back from a weeklong vacation in India, where he had to deal with a particularly nasty Fwooper. Nevertheless, to say, the week had not been an exact vacation. It consisted of near-death experiences, and a new scar to add to the collection on Newt’s back. Newt was glad that he didn’t ask Tina to come on this trip, it was entirely way to dangerous for her, and he wouldn’t want to have her worrying about him when he got the scar. That being said, he would rather have her gentle, caring hands applying the dittany on his shoulder than the rough Indian hands of a villager.

He shed his coat, hanging it next to Tina’s gray one, and went around the room, wondering where she was. Light, even breathing gave him his answer. He pressed a kiss to the sleeping Tina’s forehead and slipped into bed next to her. Tina immediately curled her body around his, nestling herself in her usual position. Newt stroked her hair, the rhythm giving a slow, dull cadence that he finally drifted off to.

Newt was stirred awake by the rays of sunlight filtering through. Grasping blindly for his wand, he muttered a spell that closed the curtains. Only then did he notice that Tina was still sleeping. Curious, he checked his watch. Although it was Tina’s day off, the witch was usually quite busy cleaning the flat or simple making herself busy. Newt pressed a kiss to her forehead and recoiled in shock. Tina was running a fever and a very hot one. He tried to slip out of the covers without waking her, but she stirred as soon as he left the bed.

“Newt?” She grumbled, her eyes still dazed with sleep.

“Yes sweetie it’s me, you are sick, so just lie down,” Newt said. As soon as he uttered those words, Tina’s eyes opened and he recognized the defiant glint in her eyes.

“No, I have work to do,” Tina said, making an effort to get up. Newt gently but firmly pushed her down. “Sorry love, but you have to stay in bed today. Let me take care of you.” He said, and headed to the kitchen as soon as she went back down. Racking his brain for everything his Potions master at Hogwarts had taught him, he grinned as he remembered the ingredients and how to make a simple medicinal potion.

Gathering all the ingredients, he mixed it all together and was pleasantly surprised when it actually turned the amber color it was supposed to. He whisked it down to where Tina was lying, an arm around her eyes. Setting the potion on her nightstand, he gently roused her awake. Her sleepy eyes blinking gave him the confirmation that she was awake.

“Sweetie, there is a potion next to your bed. Drink it all, and then go take a shower. I’ll prepare some lunch for you, sound good?” Newt asked.

“Lunch?” Tina’s hoarse voice asked.

“It’s half past ten,” Newt said amusedly.

The widening of her eyes in disbelief was enough to kickstart her. Newt slipped into the kitchen and began his cooking once he heard the water of the shower.

How to cook? Caring for creatures was easier, you just had to prepare a certain dish a certain way. With humans, you have a various choice of dishes, each of which could be prepared differently. He thought back to when Queenie was cooking. Maybe he could do something of the sort. His thoughts flitted to a person he hadn’t thought about in a long time.

His mother. She had always made a vegetable stew, with bread to go with it. That meal and a nice nap had always seemed to cure him whenever he was ill. Come to think about it, he knew the recipe by heart, from all of those years watching his mum prepare it from his perch on the couch.

He gathered the celery, carrots, and other vegetables, chopped them efficiently, and let them simmer in a pan. He wouldn’t make this sacred meal with magic, no, his mother always told him that good cooking was without magic.

Once the stew was simmering, he turned to his bag and took out all the Indian bread the guides had given him. They called it naan. Breaking off a piece and sticking it in his mouth, he decided that it would go along magnificently with the stew. He had the hearty stew in a bowl and the bread on a plate by the time Tina came out of the shower, dressed in the same green linens that she had worn on the day of their first meeting.

Newt offered her a grin, before gesturing to the meal in front of him. Tina sat down ungracefully, looking at the meal blankly. Seeing that she didn’t have the strength to eat, Newt sat next to her. He picked up the spoon and began to feed her, occasionally feeding her a piece of bread. Before long, the meal was finished, and Tina went to her room to grab a blanket.

Newt was in the living room, reading a book, and a fire had been built in the fireplace. She situated herself right next to him and laid her head on his lap while stretching her body in the other direction. Newt took the blanket and covered her. The two stayed like that for a while, Newt reading and Tina sleeping.

When Tina opened her eyes the next time, it was nighttime, and Newt was curled up next to her, cradling her in a protective manner. Her eyes swam with tears at the thought of how he had treated her. Growing up, she had to be the parental figure for Queenie, so she never had one. Newt’s kindness, his simple thoughts to feed her, even provide a sleeping place for her meant a lot. She remembered him stroking her hair as she fell asleep on his lap. She remembered when a bit of stew dripped onto her chin, and his steady gaze as he took a napkin and wiped it off.

There, in the dim lighting of the moon, she whispered the words that she hadn’t said yet.

“I love you, Newt.”

Tina was so sad that Newt wasn’t awake to hear it, but it was true. Today it confirmed that where he was, she would go. He was her home, the bane of her existence.

Newt was semi-conscious until he heard those words he had been pining to hear and even say himself. There was no perfect time, but Tina had made it one.

He loved her too.

He readjusted himself so that his mouth was by her ear and whispered, “I love you too,”   
Tina smiled faintly, and kissed him to let him know that she heard. Together, they slept the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it??  
> Thanks for the kudos!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	7. A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ensues.

Tina threw open the door to find a broken and bloody Newt. Her eyes were round as saucers as she tried to gently escort him inside.

“Newt! What happened?” She asked shocked.

“Nothing, just an altercation,” came his faint reply.

Tina gave him a look that made him know that she wasn’t going to fall for that one. As he sank onto her couch, she got all the materials that she needed and began working on him. She cleaned all of the dried blood with Terego, and poured Essence of Dittany on his cuts. She noticed that there was a trail of black bruises that ran all over his arms.

“Mercy Lewis, Newt what did you get yourself into?” Tina asked exasperatedly.

“A Hungarian Horntail.” Newt said grimly. “Don’t worry, it’s just a few cuts.

“A few cuts? A FEW CUTS?!? Newt, don’t joke, there are bruises running all over your arms, not to mention the gashes and scars!” Tina exclaimed.

“Tina, it comes with the job, and you are overreacting. This is what I signed up for.” Newt said, trying to calm her down.

Usually he could, but Tina was so worried that her emotions flew out the window.

“This is the job? I don’t think I can handle you doing this, much less support you!” She said.

She didn’t think much of her comment and went back to tending to his wounds, until Newt pushed her hands off of him and stood up abruptly.

“You don’t think you can support me? I support you, with your career, with everything. That’s how a relationship works. It’s built off of support. Even my family doesn’t support me, and you did. What changed?” Newt asked.

“T-that’s not what I meant,” Tina said, her eyes filling with tears.

Newt looked at her, from behind his wave of hair, something she had come to associate with hiding. “Then what did you mean?” He asked, his voice full of hurt.

Tina was shocked into stillness and didn’t answer.

Newt glanced at her, and grabbed his wand and apparated with a swift Crack.

All Tina could do was sink down to the floor and sob. How could she have said that? She knew how much being a magi zoologist meant to Newt, how could he infringe upon what made him up? This was their first fight, and even then, she didn’t expect it to be so nasty.

Even my family doesn’t support me. You did.

Newt’s past words swum in her head, reducing her slow sobs to a full on attack. A few minutes later, Queenie apparated into her appartment.

“Teenie! Newt came to the bakery, said something about being great friends and wishing us well in our lives, what happened?” Queenie asked in a frenzy, looking around the room. When she had finally caught sight of Tina, sobbing, she sifted through her mind and saw the fight that had happened.

“Oh sweetie,” Queenie said, wrapping an arm around her.

“N-Newt?” Tina managed to get out.

“He’s gone.” Queenie said.

 

* * *

 

A few months passed. Tina was not the way she was before. Any attempts to find where Newt was failed. The little things, such as the wooden Thunderbird sitting on her desk, or seeing midnight blue at the store reduced her to tears.

Newt. Where are you? I’m sorry. Please come back. Please. Please. Please.

His departure had sunk Tina into a level of depression, Graves, taking on the role of a paternal uncle, had gotten her vacation for two months. He didn’t want people seeing her so broken. He dropped by everyday, and tried to get her interest in something. Tina was lifeless without Newt. Graves was also playing the role of uncle for Queenie as well. The younger sister was constantly worrying about Tina, and the least he could do is help out.

Graves apparated into Tina’s apartment and said the words she had been pining to hear.

“We found him. He’s in New York.” He said.

Tina’s eyes, which were previously staring at the floor looked up and met him. It was the first sign of moving she had shown in two months. She nodded wordlessly, and got up. That was Graves’ key to go. He slipped her the address and then left.

Tina looked at the address and apparated to the doorstep of an apartment. The door was slightly ajar, and she pushed it open and stepped inside. As she passed the coat rack, she noticed a familiar blue coat. She hesitantly took one of the arms and rubbed her face against it, breathing in the familiar smell. She moved past it, and saw Newt, who turned around and faced her, surprised. He stood rooted to that spot, wearing the same expression.

Tina approached cautiously, as she did with wounded animals. He made no move. When there was a few inches between them, she hesitantly reached a quavering hand out and stroked the wave of hair that she always loved. When Newt relaxed and leaned into her touch, she knew she was forgiven.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. The thought of being back in his arms made her eyes fill with tears. 

* * *

 

Newt was just moving into his apartment. He tried to keep his mind busy, and not think about….her. He stood in the center of the living room, and took in the warmth of the sun. He heard a little shuffle so he spun around and came face to face with the person who had been haunting his dreams.

Tina.

Oh Merlin, what had happened to her? Her eyes were sunken in, and her brown pupils held none of the warmth that he had grown accustomed to. Instead, they were dull, and lifeless. Her frame was tiny, and the clothes that used to fit her just right were baggy.

Before he knew what was happening, she had stepped to him, and was playing tenderly with the fringe of hair he hid behind. Content to have her back, he leaned into her touch and gave a sigh of contentment. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he hugged her tightly. A few stray tears slid down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Tina said, her voice wavering.

“I’m sorry too.”Newt said.

They pulled back to look at each other, Newt wiping Tina’s tears away and Tina doing the same for Newt.

“I love you.” Tina said.

Newt didn’t say anything, but the fervor in which he kissed her told Tina the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Comments are appreciated!!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!


	8. Queenie's Meddling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie likes to meddle. And by meddling, she means push them off a cliff.

Queenie was a very accomplished woman. She got all the guys, but still was an angelic little sister for Tina. She tried to make Tina’s parenting job as easy as possible. When Tina’s greatest dream was to go to MACUSA, Queenie also went along, just to be close to her sister. Tina didn’t date in Ilvermorney. She was the meek, stuttering girl that teachers always had a soft spot for. Queenie, was wild and outgoing, but however teachers always liked her.

So when Tina met the man that she had been waiting for, and still was too dense to know it, it was totally up to Queenie to push her forward. Right? Atleast, that’s what she told her conscience.

Queenie wasn’t really bad with her Legilimens gift, and she always used it for good.

* * *

 

The plan was simple. Jacob was in the bakery, swamped with work, while Tina and Newt were walking around New York. Casting a disillusionment spell on herself, she tailed the couple. The first thing that she noticed was that they were holding hand.

Come on, Mr.Scamander, step it up a bit! Queenie thought.

She delved into his mind to find out what he was thinking about.

* * *

 

 _Oh my goodness, look how beautiful she is. She is truly magnificent. Her eyes sparkle and glint and I could just die by looking at her face. Even holding hands makes me too far away from her. Should I wrap an arm around her? No. If it was cold, that would work, but it’s warm outside, and it would be improper. She is extremely cautious about what is proper and improper. Oh no, she’s saying something. Something about me joining MACUSA? Oh, I haven't told her yet, but I joined the Magical Creature_ department, _so that I can be close to her. Say something, Newt! The conversation stopped! Okay, good job, asking about her work. Wait. Is she wearing gloss? Her lips look tantalizing. Strawberry pink, but shining as bright as an Occamy. Wow. I’m mesmerized. Oh! I better stop looking at her lips. Thank God for this fringe of hair. I love her. Is something following us? No, just my imagination. She looks good in that gray coat._

* * *

Queenie had to refrain herself from swooning once she heard his thoughts. He was so smitten with Tina, in his Newt-ish adorable way!

She then decided to tune into her sister’s thoughts.

* * *

 

 _Oh, look at him in his blue coat. He looks so stunning. He’s hiding behind that wave of hair. Is he nervous? Did I do something wrong?_ Okay _I’m going to talk about him joining MACUSA. Maybe he’ll be closer. Oh okay. He said that he’s considering it. That’s a step up from being a flat out no. Oh. He’s looking at my lips. Does he…Is he thinking about kissing? I know it would be improper, but I don’t mind. Would it be improper if I tucked myself under his arm? No, that wouldn’t work. I haven’t been in the case for a long time._ Oh _he’s asking me about work. Oh okay, that’s good, talk about work._ Okay _that’s enough. That’s enough, Tina! STOP TALKING ABOUT WORK! Okay. Wait. When he was looking at my lips, is it because I wore gloss? Is he noticing that I made myself pretty for him? I did, ya know. Mercy Lewis, I have even started wearing the perfume likes. What is wrong with me? Is Queenie reading my thoughts? No, she’s at home. That wouldn’t make sense if she was there, I would have been able to see her. Wow, I need to stop swooning overtime_ her _rubs a circle on my hand. It’s very hypnotizing. I’m completely smitten with him._

* * *

 

Given all the ammunition she needed, Queenie apparated home. She took out the separate memories of Tina and Newt’s thoughts and filled a bowl with water. Once it was filled, she placed the memories in it, just as the door banged open and Tina and Newt walked it.

“Had a nice walk?” Queenie asked sweetly.

Newt nodded. “It was quite hot outside, something I’m not used to.” He said.

Queenie smiled cheerfully and handed the bowls to each person. “Here, take this and put your face in them! It’s a potion that rejuvenates your energy! It’s useful during the summer!” She said.

Tina frowned doubtfully. “Is this safe?” She asked.

“Oh sister, you worry too much.” Queenie said. And with that, Newt and Tina plunged their faces into the water.

Queenie casted a spell to keep the bowl from falling as Newt and Tina warped into Queenie’s memories. She giggled as her idea of a make-shift pensieve worked.

* * *

  
Newt was in Queenie’s memories, that was for sure, but what was he watching? Oh, he was watching Queenie listening to Tina’s thoughts. He knew that he should probably go, but it was curious to see what Tina was thinking during their walk.

Okay _I’m going to talk about him joining MACUSA. Maybe he’ll be closer._

Wow, he didn’t know that she felt the same way about being closer to one another.

_Mercy Lewis, I have even started wearing the perfume likes._

So that was the intoxicating smell coming off of her! She smelled like cinnamon and fresh books!

_Would it be improper if I tucked myself under his arm?_

Newt wanted to tuck her under his arm too!

_I’m completely smitten with him._

Newt was too.

* * *

 

Tina knew that she had been tricked by her sister, but where was she? Oh! She was watching Queenie listen to Newt’s mind! Maybe, just this once, she would stay. For a little bit.

 _Should I wrap an arm around her? No. If it was cold, that would work, but it’s warm outside, and it would be improper. She is extremely cautious about what is proper and improper_. 

She couldn’t believe it! She had the same thoughts of being wrapped around each other! Tina flushed as she thought how those words sounded.

 _Something about me joining MACUSA? Oh, I haven't told her yet, but I joined the Magical Creature_ department, _so that I can be close to her._

She grinned at the thought of Newt wanting to be close to her as well. She was just so happy.

_Wait. Is she wearing gloss? Her lips look tantalizing._

So he had noticed! And, thanks to Witch Weekly, he was struck by it!

_I love her._

Tina loved him too.

* * *

 

The two were sucked out of the Pensieve as the memory ended. And Queenie, smiled knowingly as Newt and Tina captured each other’s lips in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I had so much fun writing this chapter!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for both!


	9. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter about the trip.

Newt clasped Tina’s hands in his own, shivering as he came in through the door. The wind howled in behind him, and stopped abruptly as Tina shut the door. Ushering him to the fire flickering, she took off his coat and handed him a mug of something warm.

“Mercy Lewis Newt! You trudged through that storm?” Tina asked, trying to rub some warmth into his shoulders.

“Needed—to—talk—to—you,” Newt said, between sips of scalding hot cocoa. Once Newt stopped his shivering and Tina had finished rubbing his shoulders, she sat in front of him and took the mug.

“What about?” She asked, sipping cocoa and handing it back.

“I’m leaving for England,” Newt began, and rushed hurriedly as Tina’s face fell.

“I want to take you with me, and introduce you to the family,” He said, watching her face for any tell-tale signs of emotion.

Shock flew across her face, then understanding.

“You want to get approval from your family,” Tina said as it dawned on her.

Newt ducked his head shyly. “I’ve always taken into consideration of what my mother says. I don’t care about Theseus and my father, but I would like my mother to meet you,” Newt said.

Tina giggled. “Of course I will go to meet your family! It will be like a vacation!” She said. She hurried to a cabinet and pulled out a potion. She dumped it into the sink, and within seconds, a very cross looking Percival Graves apparated into Tina’s apartment.

“What?” He said, looking grumpy.

“Oh Percy! Newt and I are going to visit his family, do you think I can manage to take a few days off from work?” Tina gushed, running to hug him.

Graves’s scowl turn into a soft smile as Tina ran to hug him. He was the only parental figure that Tina ever had. After he was found, locked and imprisoned by Grindelwald, Tina was the one who eased him back into society. She took up the role of being his bodyguard at work, so that no nosy reporters would ever bother him. Graves had no family of his own, so he was more than happy to be Tina’s.

“You can. Go and enjoy your vacation! I think I can manage by myself for a few days. I’m not that old, you know!” He said, ruffling her hair.

She looked up at him and giggled. “You know I don’t think you are old!”

Graves chuckled lightly, then turned his attention to Newt. “Take care of her,” He said sternly.

Newt, still a bit scared of Graves, nodded.

Graves said his good-byes to the happy couple and apparated away.

Tina looked at Newt. “I need to get packing!” She said.

Newt grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

  
Fortunately, Tina had never been on a streamliner, something that she was so enthusiastic about. She oohed and ahed at everything she saw. She liked the luxury and didn’t even get seasick.

They spent many days on the deck, looking at the ocean. Newt was an okay artist, and Tina really wanted to learn how to draw. So on the last day of the five day journey, they brought their sketchbooks and drew.

As it turned out, Tina was a natural. She didn’t even need to get lessons. She drew everything with the most precision. Newt, after a couple of sketches, soon became bored and fell asleep. Tina, having no material to sketch, began to sketch him. Only then did she really notice the little details about him.

She drew his sharp jawline, the circles under his eyes, the freckles, the hair.

She drew everything.

When Newt woke up and saw it, he looked at her.

“You are the only one in the world who has drawn me. In your drawing, my insecurities about myself shrink,” He said.

Tina cupped her hands around his cheeks. “You are perfect,” She said.

Glancing at something behind Newt, Tina jumped.

“We’re here!” She said excitedly. Newt laughed and let her pull him to the customs line.

They got through relatively fast, and only had one incident where someone questioned Tina’s accent. Newt guided her to an alley that wizards used for apparating, and they disapparated.

Tina looked up at the entire manor in front of her.

Newt looked at her wonderstruck expression. “You didn’t expect me to come from such a posh background, did you?”

“I can tell why you are so generous. It’s a learned habit!” She said.

Together, hand in hand, they walked to the front door.

Before they could knock, an old woman swung the door open.

“Hullo, Mother,” Newt said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
